A wishful thought
by xXxKyra ReaperxXx
Summary: COMPLETE. Hellboy is granted two wishes. What are these wishes and why was he given them? one-shot LizxHB


Wishes Do Come True

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except me

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Song Lyrics**

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

Hellboy looked over at Liz as they watched the BPRD plane fly away, leaving the two of them alone in Greece, "So what is it we are lookin for again?" She looked down at the file in her hand "Were looking for a Cerberus, apparently a local Greek family has been cursed and this creature is out to get them, the mother named Teodora and father have been killed, and their only daughter named Antheia is the only survivor. Says here the family made a promise thousands of years ago that they would slay the entire local Hellhounds which include Cerberus's but one survived, and since they failed the last descendent has to kill it or none of their ancestors souls will be at peace. Since the daughter tried to fight it and is in serious condition, we have to kill it, before she dies"

"Hmmm sounds like they made a stupid promise, anyways, we're finding the thing in a cave." Liz looks confused for a moment, "how do you know it lives in a cave?"

"Cuz there are a ton of bones by that cave entrance over there and I can hear it growling." HB points to a cave about 30 feet in front of them with many large bones littered in front of it, a human skull on top of the pile. "Oh" Liz follows him quickly, putting the file in her backpack and pulling out her gun at the same time HB does.

Just as they were about to enter the cave something flew out over their heads. "What the hell was that!?" Hellboy turned. "Oh." A large black/grey Cerberus stood before them. "Liz you stand back. I got this." Liz nodded and backed off. "Come on pooch." The three headed monster growled and lurched at him. Hellboy shot out of the way. The creature swung around ready to attack again. Hellboy felt a twinge in his left shoulder. Looking, he saw a nasty jagged gash. Hellboy looked up at the Cerberus. "You're dead." He pulled out his gun as Cerberus launched itself at him again. It dropped after four easy shots, one to each head and the fourth directly into the center of its chest. Hellboy walked up to it slowly. He jabbed the middle head with his foot. It didn't move. "That's all for you pooch." Hellboy placed 'The Samaritan' back in its holster.

"Well that was easy" Hellboy jumps at Liz's voice and turns to her smirking. "What are you, a Staples commercial?" "Just shut up Red, I still have my gun out" even as Liz said this she had a large smile on her face and rolled her eyes. Liz began walking toward the cave, her gun still drawn in case there was anything else that wanted to eat them. "Can ya see anything in there Liz?" "No looks clear to me" Liz set her left hand on fire and looked inside to see the cave was in fact empty.

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

Hellboy walked in behind her and sat down, taking off his coat and inspecting his shoulder, making sure Liz wouldn't see the wound. "Red I'm going to go out there and make sure the thing is dead, I'd rather not become dog food." Red nodded and began looking around the cave as Liz left. He noticed a soft glow coming from the corner of the cave, and got up to investigate. As he walked closer, the small orb of light became larger, creating a shape. By the time HB reached the glowing orb, it had turned into the shape of a woman.

HB took out his gun just in case, "Who are you?" "My name is Teodora" Hellboy looks confused for a moment before he remembers what Liz said earlier. "So your Antheia's mom, and the chick that made a promise to kill all the Cerberus's on earth, kind of stupid don't you think?"

Teodora nods slightly, "Well yes, but it was my ancestor's who made this promise, and thanks to you, my ancestors will be able to rest in peace, in return for your kind deed I will bestow upon you 2 wishes." "Sure, but ya know, Liz helped too, you should give her the wishes, I don't really want anything you could give me."

Theodora begins to grow angry, "No, you are the one that shall make the wishes, if you wish you can make wishes about her. I will give you a few minutes to decide what you want to wish, but the girl must not hear them. Also be extremely specific what you wish for, if you are making a wish for her, state her full name or someone else with a similar name may get hit by the wish instead of her."

Hellboy nods and quickly walks out of the cave, "hey Liz, think you can grab some water and food, we didn't bring much and you are better at finding the rivers then me, and hunting." Liz nods and pulls out some empty water bottles from her pack and walking into the large forest to the right of the cave.

Hellboy walks back in and sits down thinking about what he wants to wish. _So I'm able to wish for anything, the only thing I want is for Liz to love me, but if I wish for that then she won't really love me, she'll be forced to love me, and that ain't worth it. Hmmm… she said I can make a wish for Liz. I GOT IT. I can wish she has control of her fire, she'd love that, and she'd be really happy. I love seeing her happy so it's good for me too. But then what about the other wish… I know I'll wish she lives a long happy life, maybe I can even wish she becomes immortal… if she wants that. Even if it isn't with me, as long as she's happy I'll be happy knowing I cause her to smile. That's it then, I've got my two wishes. _

"Hey ghost lady, I've got my wishes." Teodora nods and begins speaking in a loud, booming voice, "State your wishes now." HB nods, "I wish that my friend, Elizabeth Anne Sherman had complete control of the fire inside of her." Theodora nods, "it is done, your next wish." "I also wish that Elizabeth Anne Sherman lives an extremely happy life for the rest of eternity, staying at the age of twenty-four unless she wishes otherwise." Teodora nods again "It is done. Your friend will begin feeling the effects of the wishes now." HB nods and smiles as Teodora began to fade away, "thanks."

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

"Who are you talking to Red?" HB jumped at Liz's voice and turned to her, watching as her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Just a ghost" Liz looked more confused at his answer. "What are you talking about?" Hellboy noticed the large dead deer she had attached to a piece of thick rope, and walked over to it, picking it up and placing it further inside the cave. Ignoring her question as he left the cave and began gathering sticks and dry leaved for a fire. Liz growled softly, yelling after him annoyed "Red stop ignoring me, what happened?"

Hellboy sighed and came back inside the cave with an arm full of sticks. Knowing that he better tell her the truth now, in case she found out on her own and got angry. "You know the dead mother? Well seems like her spirit stayed here to make sure the daughter finished the job, and when she saw us kill fur ball over there, she decided to give me a wish, well two wishes actually."

Liz's confusion didn't stop there, "So then, what did you wish for?" HB sighs, looking at her nervously. "Promise me you won't get mad?" Liz suddenly looks angry, "I'll ask again, What… Did…. You… Wish… For?!" Hellboy sighed _well so much for not getting mad_ "Ok, she gave me two wishes, and both of them involved you… well they didn't have to but I thought you deserved the wishes more then me because there's only one thing I want, but if I wished for it, it wouldn't be real, it'd be fake." Hellboy sounded really nervous and his words were rushed as he tried to explain himself.

Liz gasped softly, her anger melting into confusion once again. "Why would you waste your wishes on me? You could have wished for anything right? You could have even wished to be human, you are always saying you wish you were human" HB flinched at the comment, not thinking she would bring that up. "Well I just thought, you could use them, and you deserve them more then me… I know I could have wished to be human… but I don't think I would even know how to be human… there's another reason I chose to make the wishes for you, but it might make you mad." Liz sighed seeing him so sad, "Alright I promise I won't be mad, just tell me the truth, what did you wish for?"

HB continued to look down as he spoke, "Well my first wish was that you had control of your fire, because I know you've been working so hard on that, and you want to be normal, so I just thought if you had control of your fire you'd be happy, and I like it when you're happy." Not moving his head he looked up at her, seeing how completely shocked she looked.

"Y-You… y-you used your wish to give me control?? But why, I don't get it, what do you gain from that?" Liz suddenly was hit with a painful thought, "Unless you want to get rid of me, and you think that if I have control of my fire, I'll leave… is that your reason? The reason you think will make me mad?"

HB looked at her shocked, noticing how hurt she looked, like she was about to cry. "NO! It's nothing like that Liz, honest. I made the wish because I thought it would make you happier, if you wanna leave that's your choice, but I don't want you to leave, really I don't." Liz looked at him, still sad, "then what's the other reason you were talking about. The one that you think will make me mad?"

HB sighs, "Well I'll tell you, but only after I tell you what the other wish was, then it'll make more sense." Liz nodded quietly and sat down beside him. While she sat down she noticed the large cut on his arm, "Oh red, you got yourself hurt again, take off your coat and shirt so I can see how bad it is."

HB did what she asked, quickly taking off both pieces of clothing and giving her a better view of the cut, "It's not that bad Liz, it doesn't really hurt."

Liz sighed and rummaged around in her backpack a bit before grabbing her first aid kit. Liz quickly set about cleaning the wound. Once it was fully cleaned she noticed it was only about six inches long and half an inch deep, nothing too serious. "It's not that bad Red, but I'm still going to bandage it up so it doesn't get infected.

She proceeded to disinfect the wound, hiding a smile as Hellboy visible flinched. "How is it that when you're getting hurt, you don't feel a thing, but once someone starts cleaning it, you start flinching and pulling away."

"Cuz when I'm getting hurt I still got adrenaline in me, afterwards, well you're pouring stinging stuff on me, not all that fun you know."

Liz just chuckled softly and rolled her eyes as she began wrapping the wound with care, making sure not to make it any worse, or cause him any more pain.

As she finished wrapping the wound she began talking softly, "Thank you, you really didn't have to make that wish but I really, really appreciate it Red. It means a lot to me that you would use a possibly once in a lifetime chance wish on me." She gently hugged him, being careful not to lean on his arm. HB smiled and hugged her back, "So you still wanna know what my second wish was?" Liz nods at him, and moves to her previous position watching him.

"Well I wished that you would live a long, happy life… and by long I mean immortal, you're gonna stay twenty-four for the rest of your life, unless you decide you want to become mortal, then you'll still live a happy life."

Liz again looks shocked, "W-why? Seriously Red, did it not occur to you that you might not ever get to make a wish like this again, that you just wasted two wishes on me."

HB sighed, and looked at her with hope and love, "Liz I know that, but I didn't waste my wishes, honestly Liz, seeing you happy is all I need in life, I don't want anything else, as long as I know you're safe and happy, I'm alright… and well the reason I made the wishes for you is… well it's because I love you, I always have and I always will Liz." HB sighed deeper and looked at the ground, losing all remaining courage and fearing he would see a look of disgust on her face. "You don't have to love me back, but I just want you to know I love you. You know I had actually thought about wishing you loved me, but then I knew it wouldn't be real, you wouldn't really love me, you would be forced to love me, and that ain't worth it."

Liz looked at him shocked, "Y-you love me… but when… when did you fall in love with me… how… how long?" HB sighed, still looking down as he answered, "I think I've always loved you Liz, ever since I met you when you were eleven, I knew there was something different about you, that I wanted to be around to protect you. And when I watched you grow up, I just knew that I felt differently about you, then one day I ask Abe about it and he said it was love, and I knew he was right. So I think I've always loved you."

Liz smiled, her shock being replaced with joy. She gently grabbed HB's chin, forcing him to look at her. She growled softly when she noticed that HB refused to look at her and looked at the ground instead. She leaned in closer to him, tightening her grip on his chin as he started to try and get away. She then moved her face forward, to the point where their lips were almost touching, Liz's breath ghosting across his lips. HB looked up at her confused then he cautiously moved in, their lips connecting.

Liz smiled into the kiss and pressed her lips harder against his, her tongue poking out and licking his bottom lip. He groaned loudly and opened his mouth to allow her tongue access, his own coming out to play with hers. He pulled her closer so that she was sitting on his lap. Liz wrapped her arms around HB's neck, moaning as the kiss grew more passionate. HB jumped and broke the kiss as music started playing from Liz's bag.

"What is that? Wait isn't that, that Dennis Leary song I'm an Asshole" Liz laughed softly and kissed him again, "It's just my phone, Manning is calling."

"How do you know it's Manning?"

"Because I have different ringers for everyone in the Bureau and that's the song that I used for his ringer." Hellboy started laughing, "Nice choice in song, aren't you going to answer it?" Liz chuckles softly again, "nope, I'm busy right now, so he can wait." HB smirks and kisses her again.

The cell phone stops ringing for a few seconds, only for it to start up again this time with Disturbia by Rihanna playing. HB growls and looks at the phone, "who is it now?" Liz laughs at his anger, "It's Myers, and yet again I'm going to ignore it. If it is really important Abe will call." Just as she finishes saying this Through Glass by Stone Sour starts playing. Liz sighs and pulls her bag closer to her, rifling through the pockets of the backpack until she grabs her phone and begins speaking.

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

((AN: The conversation is from Liz's side only))

"Abe this better be important"

"So when do you figure you'll be able to pick us up, we're already finished here. HB finished the Cerberus off a few minutes after you dropped us off, plus his arm is injured so I don't want to be stuck out here too long in case it gets infected."

"Yeah Abe, I already wrapped it up, but I'd rather have it fixed up in the med lab sooner rather then later. We can't really afford to have HB out because of an infection."

"What do you mean the plan broke down? sigh well when can you pick us up?"

"Ok, so your morning or our morning?"

"Ok, well call me if anything changes. We'll probably be sleeping when you pick us up, so don't be surprised if we don't answer the phone."

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

Liz ended the call, putting the phone back into her bag. "So what did he say Liz?" Liz looked at Hellboy, almost forgetting he was there. "One of the engine's on the plane broke down so they can't pick us up until tomorrow morning. They are just going to use one of the smaller back up planes."

HB nods, "Well it's starting to get dark out, do you want to eat then go to sleep?" Liz nodded and grabbed her backpack, quickly removing the sleeping equipment and laying it down on the ground. "I only have one sleeping bag so we'll have to share, since somebody forgot their bag." Liz playfully glared at Hellboy, chuckling as she saw him flinch slightly.

As Liz finished with the sleeping bag she took off her heavy sweater and got ready to go to sleep, watching as HB did the same, and taking off his weapon's belt. Liz quickly went into the sleeping bag, making sure to leave enough room for Hellboy. "Do you think there is enough room in there for both of us Liz?" Liz sighed and unzipped the bag, laying it down like a blanket. "There now there's definitely enough room for both of us, now let's get to sleep."

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

Hellboy woke up a few hours later, looking out the cave to see that it was still night out. He smiled softly and looked towards where Liz was sleeping, then sat up in shock as he noticed that she was gone. "LIZ!?" He quickly stood up, searching for any signs of her. He ran outside the cave, looking for footprints, but quickly saw a long rope trailing deep into the forest. He ran inside the cave and grabbed the Samaritan, just in case, and began following the rope, hoping Liz was alright.

As he got deeper into the forest, he heard faint singing, growing stronger the closer he got to the end of the rope. He smiled and lowered his gun as he entered a clearing, seeing Liz safe. She was sitting beside a small river with her back against a large boulder. He noticed her camera was beside her. She was softly singing a beautiful song and had her right hand on fire.

**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.**

**If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.**

The soft blue flame was gently swaying to the music. HB watched as the flame began to grow and twist itself. HB tried to stay quiet in order to continue hearing Liz's singing but broke the silence as he stepped on a twig. Liz's attention immediately snapped to him as she got into a fighting position. "Relax Liz, it's just me." Liz instantly calmed and leaned back on the boulder. "Did I wake you up Red?"

"Nah, scared the hell outta me when I saw you were gone though." Liz laughs softly, "Sorry, didn't want to wake you, I just went exploring and found this place, isn't it beautiful?" HB smiles and sits down beside her, "Yeah you are." Liz looked at him and blushed slightly and turned her attention back to her hand. "I was just practicing with my fire. It looks like you wish really worked Red, thank you." HB smiles and puts his left arm around her.

Liz cuddled up against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Hey Red, I just thought about something I kind of forgot to tell you." HB turns to look at her, "What's that?"

"I forgot to tell you that I love you."

HB looks at her, almost surprised "really?" Liz laughs at his shocked/ happy expression, "Yeah Red, I love you" HB smiles brightly and kisses her. Liz moans softly into the kiss, and they break it for air. Liz yawns loudly and grabs her camera, getting up, "I'm tired, you want to come back to bed or are you gonna stay here for awhile?" HB smiles and shakes his head yes "Just give me a second okay?" Liz nods and begins following the rope back to camp.

HB watched her and once he thought she was out of hearing range he stood up and did a little victory dance "YES SHE LOVES ME!! SHE REALLY LOVES ME!! I AM THE MAN!!" Liz turned around from inside the forest and laughed as she heard his yelling, shaking her head as she continued to walk towards camp. She laughed even more as HB came running up behind her, with a large smile on his face. "You know I heard you right?" HB looks at her and blushes slightly, chuckling out of nervousness.

They soon reached the cave and Liz put her camera down by her bag, and Hellboy did the same with the Samaritan. They soon fell asleep, curled up against each other.

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

((The next morning))

Hellboy woke up to the sound of a click and mechanical whirr, instantly alert, and looked towards the sound, seeing Agent Clay holding Liz's camera. HB quickly noticed the developing picture in Clay's hand and growled at him, silently telling him to hand it over. He moved to get up, but soon found that his body was trapped under Liz's. Clay chuckled softly and handed HB the picture. HB looked at it watching as the film slowly developed.

When it was finished what he saw brought a smile to his face, in the picture both he and Liz were asleep. He was lying on his back with Liz laying half on his chest, half on the ground. Her chest was pressed against his, with her left hand on his large right arm, and her right arm bent and placed on his left shoulder. HB's left leg was trapped between both of Liz's legs, and his tail was wrapped securely around her waist. Liz's head was placed under his chin, her face towards the camera, a small smile on her face. The sleeping bag was only covering their knees. As HB looked at the picture only one thought ran through his mind, _I guess wishes really do come true._

HBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZHBLIZ

SO How did everyone like it? Read and Review Please puppy dog eyes …but wait if you are reading this, you have already read the story… So review please.

The song is Realize by Colbie Caillat

This is my first one-shot and I'm pretty proud of it. If you have any comments just message me. And I have a huge thank you to say.

I'd like to thank **Envy01** for writing the fight scene for me (I am horrible at them and she was nice enough to write it for me… because I could have done it but I was too lazy), so all credit for the fight scene goes to her. BUT I MADE THE MONSTERS AND PLOT!! She also helped me by reviewing the story and making edits along the way. (I think I'm actually starting to write better since she didn't have to edit as many things as my other story Spells& Songs)


End file.
